As the Days Go On
by blackindigocat
Summary: After a sudden death Walter begins to under go some emotional changes, vowing to open up to no one. Except for Paige. Some Waige and a little bit of Quintis.
1. Chapter 1

Walter was working with his team when the letter came. He hadn't opened it till this morning since he feared what was on it. His fears were proven correct. For Walter felt earth shattering pain when he read the words.

"Dear Mr. Walter O'Brien,

we regret to inform you of the passing of Megan O'Brien."

He stopped there, he didn't want to know anything else. He crumpled the letter and dropped it to the floor. Walter headed down the stairs, he would keep this devastation to himself. No one else needed to feel this pain, he would not let his team feel his pain.

Downstairs Sylvester was near his blackboard and Toby was ogling over Happy. As usual she glared and snarled at him every time she caught his stares. The door swung open and in walked Paige with Ralph. "Good morning." Paige replied cheerfully. The rest of team Scorpion gave no acknowledgement and continued with their current activities. Walter approached Paige and Ralph "Morning Paige, Morning Ralph." He replied ruffling the young geniuses hair.

"Morning Walter." Ralph replied smiling.

Paige cocked a smile to him "You seem a little different this morning." she replied.

"I assure you I am completely the same." Walter replied attempting to keep a straight face.

"Oh are you?" She asked. Walter tried to smile even though he didn't understand the woman's joke. But as it was a distraction and he would not be thinking about Megan he carried the charade. Paige slapped his cheek lightly, this woman would be the death of him Walter thought to himself. He watched Paige head over the kitchen to make some eggs for Ralph who had school this morning. Walter watched Paige scramble some eggs and his mouth watered. She soon had finished Ralph's breakfast and since she'd made enough for the team, they ate all together. Walter observed the team eating breakfast to keep his mind of the devastation that hung in his heart. He noticed Toby staring at Happy who was eating quickly and aggressively and who snarled at Toby when she saw him watching her. "Hey..." Toby lulled

"If I wasn't across the table from you and we weren't sitting with Ralph I would slap you right now."

"On the lips with a kiss?" Toby lulled again, he sounded as if he was under the influence of alcohol.

"Dream on doc." Little did Toby know, Happy was smiling when she finished her sentence.

Sylvester was gingerly taking bites of his food. He observed each and ever piece in effort to protect himself from contamination. Paige, who was next to Ralph smiled as she watched her son eat his breakfast and she devoured hers. The team had finished except for Walter, his plate remained full. "Are you planning on eating that Walt?' Happy replied licking her lips.

"I...um...lost my train of thought while... we were at the table. I-I um... will be eating." Walter stuttered as he quickly ate his eggs. Upon finishing, Walter stood up and paced the room.

"So what's our case today?" Toby asked.

"Cabe hasn't called yet, so I don't think anything as of now." Walter replied looking in Paige's direction. He noticed her smiling at him and gave a small smile back. "Instead...I was thinking we could do something of Paige's choice today, she's kinda the only reason were still together as a group." Walter replied chuckling.

Paige gave a big grin and approached Walter taking his hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'm not sure what's open today, but we can talk about it once I come back. Walter if you'd like to do me a favor, there are parent teacher interviews tonight. Drew told me he couldn't make it so I was hoping you could give some insight on Ralph's teachers." He noticed Ralph smile at her statement.

"I'd love to P-paige..." Walter replied.

"You sure there isn't something different about you?" Paige asked smiling.

"Nothing at all." Walter replied clearing his throat.

"I'll be back in an hour Walter." Paige replied as she headed out the door with Ralph to drop him off at school. Walter kept his gaze on his other team members in effort to distract himself. As usually Toby was plying for Happy's attention as she rebuffed him secretly smiling herself. And Sylvester sat next to his chalk board writing out algorithms. No case meant no distractions, just him in his thought. As much as he wanted to he couldn't keep his mind of Megan. But, he had to keep a straight face so his team would not question him.

Walter headed back up to his room and closed the door so no one could walk in on him. He lifted and uncrumpled the letter from his sisters hospital, he had to face it he couldn't be oblivious to the situation, it would only make him feel worse.

"Dear Mr. Walter O'Brien," he reread "We regret to inform you of the passing of Megan O'Brien." Walter's heart stung but he proceeded in reading, "She died peacefully and in no pain. We are very sorry for your loss."

Walter kept rereading the letter hoping that everything was a mistake, that they'd sent this letter to the wrong address. Maybe there was some other Walter O'Brien who also had a sister named Megan. But it was no to avail. Emotions spun through Walter's head as he reread the letter over and over each time more painful than the last. He kept thinking of how he could have helped her and not let her die. He could have given her some experimental treatment but he hadn't by her will. Thoughts and emotions spun through his head from anger to sadness to guilt. And then for the first time in a while, Walter O'Brien curled up in a ball and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ This is my first fan fiction series as some of you may know, I have written tons of one shots. This story was actually inspired by a one shot I chose to expand a little bit to a full out series. But just as a warning, since I don't own these characters they may come in and out of character ever so often, if you feel this way please tell me in reviews. I hope you guys enjoy!**

/ As the Days Go On

"Walter?" A voice called.

Walter crumpled up the letter again and threw it to the floor. He quickly headed to the door and swung it open. It was Paige. "What is going on in here?" She asked him.

"N-n-nothing Paige." Walter replied rushing down the stairs. "Something is off with him." Paige replied as she cocked a smile then headed into his room. She noticed a letter on the floor crumpled furiously as if Walter had intended to hide it. Curiously, Paige picked up the letter and stuffed it in her pocket.

/As the Days Go On

Downstairs, Walter observed his team trying to keep his mind off the latter and Megan. Toby had made a bet with Happy that Sly would not remember 100 digits of pi from when he was younger. But of course he was wrong Sly had memorized almost 10,000. Toby looked toward Walter "Hey Walt, your back, your facial expression seems different what's up?'

"Nothing Toby." Walter replied attempting to keep his straight face.

"You remember, I can read you straight through Walt don't try to..."

"So what are our plans today?" Happy asked Walter cutting Toby off who glared at her.

"That is for Paige to decide." Walter responded smiling.

"Then where's Paige?" Sylvester added.

Paige. She was still upstairs. "Excuse me for a moment." Walter replied as he rushed back up the stairs. "Paige? Why are you still upstairs?"

"You sure something isn't off today? You seem really different." Paige replied.

"Paige, it's nothing I swear!"

"Mhmmm." Paige replied with a smile, "So what are the plans for today."

"We discussed that you would be deciding." Walter replied running his hand through his hair. Paige took his hand and he flinched at her touch.

"Then let's tell the team shall we?"

/As the Days Go On

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Happy replied.

"Walter always stalls when he's with the ms haven't you noticed?" Toby shot back. Happy simply glared at him as he gave a smug smile.

Happy watched as Walter and Paige came downstairs his hand in her 's and she could tell Walter was very uncomfortable. "Paige suggested we go over to the Natural History Museum."

"Aren't we a little old for museums Walt?" Toby asked.

Paige quickly chimed in. "I've taken Ralph to the Natural History Museum a few times he's loved it, if I can take my little genius, who's to say I can't go with grown up ones."

"Everyone." Toby deadpanned, "Ralph is 10 were in our 20's."

"Yes, but Ralph is smarter than most of us, besides Paige said I could speak to the museum director about any mistakes I find in the exhibits." Walter replied with a chuckle as Paige released his hand.

"The manager is gonna love you Walt." Toby replied smugly.

"Shut up doc." Happy deadpanned.

/As the Days Go On

Walter had only agreed to Paige's suggestion so he could keep his mind off Megan. Going to a museum seemed childish but he was mostly glad Paige had not chosen to the Museum of Contemporary Art. Walter quickly headed up to his room to get his coat and he looked toward the floor for the letter, which was no longer there.

**AN:/ Well you guys already know who has the letter. Paige! Now what will she do with it? Sorry for the shorter chapter this time but I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ 's publisher wasn't working last night (not cool!) so the last chapter came out a little late, I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

Walter's breath quickened as he searched his room inside and out. Maybe someone had come into his room and moved it. He checked under his bed, in his drawers, and he even dug through his laundry bin. The letter was nowhere to be found, Walter was tempted to start crying again but he couldn't he had to keep a straight face. He couldn't let the team know, and suddenly it hit him. He knew who had the letter, Paige.

/ As the Days Go On

Paige was waiting for Walter to come back downstairs, he'd been in his room for a long time. She could tell something was up with him but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. And then she remembered, the letter, the crumpled sheet of paper she'd picked up out of Walter's room. She'd stuffed in her pocket for later. She was sick and tired of waiting and the other team members were self occupied so she did the only thing she could do, she uncrumpled Walter's letter and she read it.

/ As the Days Go On

They'd arrived at the museum much later than expected around 12:00 pm. Happy and Toby headed off the mechanics and machines history exhibit (well Happy did and Toby followed her.) While Walter was guided by Paige over to a section on Astronomy. She took his hand again much to his discomfort and seemed to lead Walter around the museum. At one point Walter stopped and looked at one of the information boards on the sun. He glanced at it then looked back at Paige then back at the board as he squeezed her hand. "The sun is only 149, 500, 000 kilometres from Earth." He whispered to her.

"Hmm?" Paige asked not understanding what Walter has said.

"The board is wrong." he replied this time in a much louder voice.

"Then fix it." Paige replied squeezing his hand back and smiling.

Walter took a pen from Paige's purse and hovered it over the board as if he was about to write. "Ahem." came a voice from behind.

/ As the Days Go On

Toby was still following Happy through the "History of Mechanics and Machines" exhibit in which she was tinkering with all the interactives and making them much more interesting. "I still wonder how you make such cold hearted machines so delicate and beautiful." Toby said

"What are you doing here?" Happy asked spinning around, in her hands were a wrench and a crowbar.

"I was exploring the exhibit and I ran into you." Toby lied.

"Liar." Happy shot back. "Why don't you to the history of medicine exhibit, it's be more to your tastes."

"I like watching you work." Toby replied.

"More like you like watching me." Happy replied. "It scares me sometimes you know." She replied her voice getting softer.

"I know Happy, I know." Toby replied a small smile crossing his face as he looked at her. And she turned her gaze his way as well and smiled back.

/ As the Days Go On

"And so you see, the sun is truly 149, 500, 000 kilometres away from the sun not 300, 000, 000."

"And that's why you we're trying to write on my exhibit?" The curator asked.

"Sir, the point of this place is to educate people with facts and you can't educate anyone if the facts are just plain wrong." Walter replied chuckling. Paige shot a glare at him. "Ok, I'm sorry." Walter replied his voice more somber. When he apologized he thought of just a few hours ago when he was crying over Megan and how he kept weeping "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I could have saved you." Apologizing made his heart ache, he shouldn't be apologizing to the museum curator, heck he shouldn't even be the museum. He should be by his sisters side making those final remarks, but he had to keep this too himself. He had too.

/ As the Days Go On

After Walter's apology the curator had let them go. "I'm sorry." Paige replied as the exited the room and proceeded to wander the museum.

"No, why are you apologizing Paige you did nothing wrong."

"I encouraged you, I shouldn't have given you the idea of correcting the board." Paige replied.

"No I'm sorry." Walter replied, at least apologizing to her didn't hurt as much, she was like Megan in a way because she understood him. Apologizing to Paige made him feel well, happy. She took his hand again and smiled then wrapped him in her embrace. "So you still up for parent teacher interviews tonight." she whispered into his ear her breath tickling him.

"Um...uh...of course P-paige."

"Good." Paige replied, she was tempted to press a kiss to cheek his cheek but she held back. Walter was in a more fragile emotional state than usual and she knew why but before she confronted him, he needed to open up to her. And she knew just the way to do it.

**AN:/ I just thought this was a sweet way to end this chapter. I shall hopefully have another one up by tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Yay chapter 4! last chapter ended with Paige vowing to get Walter to open up to her, so we'll see what happens this time. No matter, I hope you enjoy! **

Walter and Paige managed to meet up with the other team members after some wandering around the museum. They'd found Toby and Happy in the mechanics and machines exhibit, Happy tinkering with one of the interactive and Toby staring at her. But when she found him looking at her she smiled to him, cause him to smile back. Sylvester was exploring the exhibit on the history of mathematics where every time there was a touchable display he rubbed Germ X on his hands touched the object then covered his hands in more Germ X. Paige was surprised he had any bacteria left in his whole body good or bad. They all headed back to the garage in Paige's car since no one trusted Happy driving. They arrived back soon enough and Paige took Walter with her to pick up Ralph from school. Paige took the wheel again and when she could turned her glance to Walter. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Paige asked him when she noticed his somber twisted expression.

"Nothing P-paige, I-i'm f-fine." Walter stuttered.

"Listen Walter, I know somethings wrong whether you want to share it with me is your decision ok." Paige replied smiling as she pulled up the car to Ralph's school.

"I want to tell you, but I can't." Walter replied fixing on a straight face.

"Ok, you wait in the car, we can talk later alright." Paige replied giving him a smile for reassurance squeezing his hand. Then for the first time in a while, Walter squeezed her hand and smiled back.

/ As the Days Go On

Paige was back at the car with Ralph only a few minutes later. Walter opened the car door and stepped out for a second. "Hi Walter!" Ralph said cheerfully then gave him a hug. Walter ruffled the little geniuses hair and then gave him a hug back. They both got back in Paige's car as she sped them back to the garage, Paige had to make a meal for the team before the three of them headed back out for the parent teacher conference Walter had volunteered to go to.

Tonight Paige was remaking the first meal she and the team had ever made Chicken Pacata. Walter watched her make it and she spun around to see him "You want to help Walter?" she asked smiling. Maybe some more time with Paige could keep his mind off Megan since he knew after all that she must have the letter.

"I-I'd like to." Walter replied. As he headed up to the stove. Paige took his hands and placed them around the handle of the pan directing him to move the pan across the stove to cook the chicken as she applied spices and tomato. Together they had made the meal much faster and Walter inhaled the aromatic scent of the meal he'd help Paige make.

He watched her set the table and serve Ralph who was anxiously waiting at the table his food. The rest of the team gathered around the table, Sylvester covered his hands in more Germ X before he served his food and Toby took the seat across from Happy. Walter took his food last and sat next to Ralph on one side Paige on the other. This dinner made him think of the teams Christmas dinner, when Megan had hung a mistletoe in the garage and how she'd had Sly kiss her cheek. He also thought of how Megan had sat with them at the table sharing some funny stories about him while he just blushed. This dinner made him a bit sad but in other ways happy, he felt he was honouring a part of his sister and that gave him a glimmer of hope.

/ As the Days Go On

"Mom, do you like Walter?" The team had just finished dinner when Ralph has posed this question to Paige.

"Why, yes I like him as a um... friend." Paige replied to her son smiling trying to end the conversation then and there.

"No, I mean, do you _like _Walter?"

Paige kissed her sons forehead and smiled "You can read me like a book can't you." then she laughed.

"So why haven't you done anything about it?" Ralph asked, "You told me when I had a crush on that girl in my class Alyssa, I had to communicate with her, why don't you communicate with Walter?"

Paige kissed Ralph's forehead again and ran her hand through her hair. "Actually, I'm not sure." Paige replied her cheeks filling with blush.

"I think you should do something mom, I mean he obviously likes you." Ralph responded.

"Sometimes, I must admit that you are much smarter than me EQ wise." Paige replied with a laugh.

Paige headed up to Walter who was still sitting at the table "You almost ready to get going?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I'm ready when you are." Walter replied smiling.

"Good." Paige replied pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

**AN:/ Well, that didn't go exactly as I expected but I liked how this turned out. As you can see this story is getting more Waigey I'm just slowly letting everything come together. But, I'm not sure how Walter is gonna react to Paige's gesture, but I liked her pep talk with Ralph. Also Walter is starting to open up to Paige, you'll see a ton more of that in upcoming chapters, anyway I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**An/: I managed to write this chapter tonight it was a bit rushed so it may not be as good as the others. But just wait till you see what's in store for Waige later mwahahaha. Anyway I hope everybody enjoys!**

Walter stiffened at Paige's touch and smiled. He knew what she had done had to be platonic though he secretly wanted it to be anything other than platonic. Paige put her arms to her waist and smiled to him "Let's go Walter." then she proceeded to slap the cheek she has earlier kissed. Walter again flinched at Paige's touch still not understanding what she was up to. He watched Paige herd Ralph toward her and kiss his forehead, "We'll be an hour at most." She murmured. Then Paige turned to the other team members "Make sure he gets to bed on time, he has school tomorrow." Then she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed out the door Walter following.

They approached Paige's car and she opened the door for them both allowing Walter to sit in the passenger seat. Paige quickly started the car as they headed toward Ralph's school above them the moon was a crescent in the sky. Paige used one of her hands to take Walter's and threaded her fingers through his. His breath quickened and he stiffened to which Paige Dineen gave a heartfelt laugh. "So are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you lately."

Walter froze again. "You remember, you can tell me anything Walter, I care... about you."

"I-I care about you as w-well P-paige." Walter stuttered.

"So what's on your mind?"

Walter didn't want to tell Paige but he felt he had too, he cared about her so much she deserved to know. "Pain and sadness."

Paige winced at his response, "Why's that Walter." then she squeezed his hand.

"You k-know d-don't you?" Walter replied hiccupping between words.

"I won't know unless you tell me." Paige replied smiling and trying to lighten the mood by now she had parked her car in front of the school.

Walter swallowed the lump he felt in his throat then while holding a face as straight as possible and trying to not cry again he replied "My sister, that's why."

/ As the Days Go On

Paige had successfully made Walter open up to her, though she'd read his letter and she already knew everything that was bothering him and frankly it was bothering her as well she had to take things slowly, she knew he'd be quite upset if he found out she'd went into his personal business. She was still holding and squeezing Walter's hand as she led him to Ralph's teacher Ms. Alyska's class.

They knocked on the door and a young blond woman opened the door "Hello Mrs. Dineen and you must be Ralph's father."

"Our relationship is complicated." Walter replied to the woman.

"Walter's my friend." Paige replied flashing a smile.

"Really, well you two look like much more than friends." Ms. Alyska replied looking at their conjoined hands. "Anyway come sit, we need to discuss your son not you two." Ms. Alyska replied leading Walter and Paige toward the two chairs in front of her desk. Walter released Paige's hand and followed the teacher and sat on the left side. Paige took the other empty seat. "Your son is a very talented boy but he seems to struggle connecting with others."

"Yes, Ralph, he's a genius but social skills are still a...um bit of an issue."

"Well, if everyone had the same IQ as him..." Walter started to say until Paige glared at him.

Ms. Alyska who was recording everything on a pad of paper looked up at Walter. "What was that you were saying Mr...?

"O'Brien." Walter replied

"Oh yes."

"I was saying that if everyone was a genius like...um... R-ralph he'd have more friends."

"But they aren't all like Ralph. And your son doesn't fit the environment of our class to well he needs to be specially educated."

"B-but, we can't afford that." Paige whispered.

Ms. Alyska looked toward Paige. "That's all I have to say." she responded

"I'm not surprised anymore." Walter cut in

"Surprised about what Mr. O'Brien?"

"About how much Ralph wants to miss school he's always asking his mother P-paige if he can stay in the garage and help me work on a project and when that doesn't work, he hacks into a thermometer and pretends to have a fever."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ms. Alyska asked glaring at Walter.

"Ralph is a special little boy, no h-he's a genius. And the only reason he often doesn't want to go to school is because he has teachers who won't nurture him and don't help him connect with p-people. You guys just sit at your desks and give kids t-textbook n-nothing more. You are right that Ralph needs to specially educated not because he's isn't functioning simply because all the teachers here they simply aren't cutting it for someone as special as him." Walter replied swallowing a lump in his throat.

Instead of glaring at Walter for outright insulting Ralph's teacher Paige gave him a smile. Walter smiled back. Ms. Alyska was downright pissed at Walter now "Whatever relationship you have with your little girlfriend here take it out of this room, heck just get out of my room I have other more respectful parents to interview!" She scowled at Walter.

Paige formed an O with her mouth as she was appalled at what had just come out of Ralph's teachers mouth. "That's it, you know what? I'm pulling him from school for a bit!" Paige responded as she and Walter headed towards the door slamming it behind them.

**An/: Woah Paige got mad there but she had the right to. So Walter's finally opened up to Paige meaning you'll be seeing more of Waige and since Ralph just got pulled out of school more of Ralph. Please review it helps me with my writing. There will most likely not be a new chapter tomorrow as I am busy all night, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/: Sorry about no update yesterday but hopefully this chapter will make up for me missing a day. I hope you enjoy! I also got a great suggestion from WriterFreak001 that said I should make Walter use the money he saved for Megan's Ms for a better education for Ralph, I quite like this idea so I may try and throw it in my current story or I may write a continuation for this story surrounding that plot post this story. But keep your eyes open! **

If today had been any normal day, Paige Dineen would not have tolerated Walter's reply to Ralph's teacher. But, as she already knew today was anything but a normal day, especially for Walter. In the end she was happy to have encouraged him for the words that had left Ms. Alyska's mouth after Walter's statement still had her stunned. After a while of being lost in her muddled thoughts she heard a voice. "Paige, are you alright?"

It was Walter. Instead of giving him a direct response like yes or no she smiled and enveloped him in a hug. She was surprised to feel Walter's arms wrap around her and embrace her back. To this Paige smiled, Walter was certainly coming out of his shell she remembered how just a few weeks ago when someone hugged him she described it as if he was in a leper colony. She ended the embrace then pecked Walter's cheek after whispering "Thank you." into his ear.

/ As the Days Go On

This time, Walter stiffened to Paige's touch, but no longer from fear. This time from joy as he kept trying to re-imagine to feeling of Paige lightly kissing his cheek. he had to admit it, he enjoyed it. He now knew whatever feelings he had, she reciprocated and they were not platonic at all. Walter followed Paige as she lead him to her car where she let him get in first. He sat in the passenger seat next to her and Paige soon started the car. Just like before, he felt Paige's available hand take his and he felt her fingers intertwine with his. "So are you ready to talk to me?"

Walter stiffened and swallowed a lump in his throat. Paige was smiling at him the same way as always in a way he felt her face was telling him "Everything is gonna be alright, I care about you." all over again. As much as Walter dreaded letting another living soul possibly feel his pain, he had to tell Paige. For in a way he already had, he just had to make his point more clear. He took a deep breath "Megan's MS..." he replied his breath quickening and voice softening, "I-it caught up with h-her." He'd said it now Paige Dineen knew his secret.

/ As the Days Go On

She'd already known the words about to leave Walter's mouth but the emotion that overcame her when she'd seen Walter's facial expression and heard his voice which was above barely a whisper was far too intense. Trying to stop herself from bursting into tears she replied, "Walter, I'm so so sorry."

Walter turned his gaze her way. He was tempted to respond "I'm fine." or "It's alright." but he couldn't keep lying not to himself and most certainly he couldn't keep lying to Paige. "I-it feels like when I was twelve. M-megan s-she was sick and my parents wouldn't l-let me help her. They l-locked h-her in her room and I felt h-helpless. N-no matter how many times Megan had helped me I got to watch her suffer." Walter replied swallowing back. "I could have helped her both times but s-she turned down the experimental treatment."

"Walter, your sister made her decision you can't change that, you did what you could."

Walter was crying tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Earlier today the hospital sent me a letter notifying me of her passing. But I misplaced it, I feel I've lost even more of her now."

The guilt suddenly overtook Paige and she dug the letter out of her pocket. Tears flooding from her eyes, she whispered "I'm sorry." handing Walter his letter and rushing out of the car.

**An/: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit shorter since I originally wrote a super long chapter but determined it was much better off as a two parter so the next chapter will be the continuation also I felt with the two together events were happening much much to fast so I decided to pace things more evenly. Please review it helps me with my writing and more reviews mean more updates! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/: Poor Paige at the end of the last chapter! Hopefully she'll work everything out with Walter, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Walter was sitting in Paige's car still holding his letter he was thinking. He didn't understand why Paige was upset, she had went into his personal business, why was she in tears? Walter unfolded his letter and read it again on the paper there was rough penciling and Walter could identify the words _I'll need to have him open up to me in his own time and keep the fact that I know this information secret, Walter will have to tell me of this tragedy as he feels comfortable. _And another section of writing said _"I care about him too much to do anything that could possibly hurt him." _Walter glanced back and forth at the penciling obviously written by Paige and he got out of Paige's car closing both doors. He found Paige in his room curled up in a ball sobbing. After closing the door, he pressed his hand to her back. "Paige?"

"Walter?" she asked looking up her eyes were bloodshot and her clothing was wet from tear drops.

"I saw what you wrote." Walter replied softly, "It's nice to know there's s-someone else w-who cares." he replied swallowing back.

"I'm sorry." Paige replied quietly again she looked as if she would burst into tears once more so Walter handed her some tissues.

"It's ok." Walter responded quickly but this time it wasn't a lie he cared about Paige and he was happy she clearly cared about him even though what she'd done in order to help him may have backfired, he still knew the care was there.

"No it's not." Paige replied swallowing back. "I did something wrong I wanted to know what was wrong so bad that I went into your personal business and and I lied to cover up my tracks."

Walter ran his hand through his hair as Paige began to start crying again. He wrapped his arms around her this was the first time he'd initiated a hug with Paige. "I just want you to know P-paige, I-I care about you t-too." Walter replied stuttering. He saw Paige smile to his response. He felt Paige push herself out of his embrace and then she smiled again. He spent a while looking at Paige and he saw her looking back her smile getting bigger and bigger. The tears were still flowing from Paige's eyes and it hurt him to watch but he wanted to be with Paige so he made his choice. He did what no one could ever expect he leaned in and he kissed Paige hard on the mouth.

/ As the Days Go On

In most cases a first kiss with someone like Walter would be soft like a peck just on the lips instead of a cheek. But Paige fueled out all of her tension when she kissed him, she thread her hands through his hair and she let him cup her cheeks. She hooked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer finding an opening for her tongue, she kept kissing Walter letting all the emotions she'd ever felt for him suddenly channel through. She was probably kissing Walter for an eternity before she pulled away but not before she pulled him back into another heated passionate kiss. An eternal flame it felt like was burning on and on as she kissed Walter. She played with his hair again and she let him play with her's. She soon pinned him to his bed and kissed him more hungrily she managed to pull down the covers and from then she pulled off her blouse and skirt then she loosened Walter's tie and removed his suit jacket throwing each garment on the floor. Paige soon let Walter unhook her bra strap and shed her bra. They spent the rest of the night locked in Walter's room together showing each other everything and loving each other.

/ As the Days Go On

Walter woke up under the thick blankets next to Paige her body turned to the side as she slept. He watched her and smiled to her, when he'd met Paige he'd never expected this to occur. She'd taught him that emotions whether of love or pain or sadness caused you to crazy, impulsive, reckless and stupid, things. But sometimes, just sometimes, you'd do something that you'd never forget nor intend to. And that was usually caused by a crazy little thing called love.

* * *

**An/: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it wasn't too much for your tastes, don't worry this isn't a one night stand thing between them as Walter clearly depicts in the end of this chapter it seems everything has worked out for the best hasn't it? Or has it? You have to see what the teams thinks keep in mind they don't know anything about Megan nor about Walter and Paige's new relationship. Please review! I hope everyone enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/: Last chapter got Waigey so I thought it worked, I hope it didn't scare away any readers for a felt I kept everything pretty light and I don't think any of the mature content was too descriptive but if you think it was please tell me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

Paige woke up to find Walter lying next to her his eyes open him staring at the ceiling. It wasn't a dream, she had slept with or "made love to" Walter O'Brien and he'd done the same to her. She was still shocked how much she'd made him open up to her, literally. Paige rolled over and kissed Walter on the lips and murmured "Morning." into his ear.

"Mmmm morning Paige." Walter replied, he still sounded half asleep. Paige kissed him on the lips again then smiled.

Then Walter pulled her in for a more passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

/ As the Days Go On

Walter and Paige both headed downstairs and the first to notice them was Toby. Paige was wearing the same clothing as the day before but she hoped no one would give notice.

"Morning Walt." Toby replied

"Morning Toby." Walter replied.

"How was your night with the mrs?"

"Fine..." The Walter stopped when he realized what he had just said. "I...um mean what night with the mrs?" his face flushed.

"Oh come on Walter, we all know you and Paige did the..." Then Toby lifted his hands and brought his index fingers together and apart.

"No... Toby what led you to think that." Walter replied swallowing and running his hand through his hair.

"Well first of all your acting particularly nervous while being interrogated..."

"All interrogations are nerve racking." Walter replied quickly cutting Toby off.

"Allow me to finish Walt, second you and Paige came downstairs late meaning you were probably exhausted from whatever you did earlier or so you had more time to cuddle one another, and third you two came downstairs together usually when Paige stays over she sleeps on the couch not in your bedroom with you. And why is Paige wearing what she wore yesterday?"

Walter swallowed again Toby had noticed, Paige stepped forward. "After interviews I didn't have time to go home so Walter let me stay at the garage for the night. I didn't have any other clothing here."

"And I'd hope a non occupied responsible mother would be able to take her son to school."

"He's no longer going to school." Paige replied sternly

"And why is that Ms. Dineen?"

"I pulled him, his teacher doesn't understand his gift." Paige replied her voice steady.

"I can tell your being honest about that, but did you two do the nasty?" Toby reimposed.

"NO!" Walter and Paige responded at the same time.

"Doc whether or not they did the nasty doesn't effect us." Happy deadpanned

"Why would you rather be talking about how much you want to do the nasty with me?" Toby replied winking

"You are just disgusting." Happy replied walking away,

Sylvester came and whispered something into Walter's ear.

"What was that?" Paige asked

"He asked us to sterilize the sheets." Walter replied

/ As the Days Go On

Paige ran her hand through her hair great now the group knew about her and Walter's relationship, hopefully they'd keep quiet enough. She watched Ralph he was on the couch next to Walter who was probably over viewing calculus with the boy she was more than happy she'd pulled Ralph from school, he had a better life in the garage and if he wanted to invite his friends over he always could. Scorpion had been the best choice Paige had ever made.

/ As the Days Go On

"You don't have to constantly pester them you know?"

"Yes but Happy Walter's expression when Paige is brought up is priceless."

"Doc, people don't like it when you dive into their personal lives and use them against them. It just pulls people away from you." Happy replied.

At first Toby thought she was talking about his friendship with Walter and Paige but then he realized she was talking about his relationship with her. Toby took a deep breath and swallowed back. "But, it's how I've learned to make myself look better."

"Some people don't want that, they want you to make them look better not you to make every demeaning wisecrack to get there attention. They want you to show them they matter and not just to themselves."

Toby smiled towards Happy "I really care about you, you know?"

"Thanks, I care about you too." Happy replied reaching for Toby's hand. He took her hand and threaded her fingers through his and she smiled to him. So Toby cupped Happy's cheek and leaned down to kiss her again. Only to be interrupted by Sly who screamed "No this can't be happening!"

* * *

**AN/: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter where we get another Quintis almost kiss I kinda think it's a recurring thing that they keep getting interrupted when Happy finally opens up to Toby. No that doesn't mean I dislike the pairing I just think it's funny and just like in the episodes how Sylvester is always there during Walter and Paige's intimate moments. But I wonder what Sylvester is freaking out about does it have to do with Walter and Paige or is it about the original tragedy that lead to Walter and Paige, Megan. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/: In this chapter we'll find out what freaked out Sly and have a bit more Ralph time, I hope you enjoy! Also I feel my story has been getting less reviews and I may just be me but with less reviews I feel slightly less compelled to update, please review when you have time it really helps me!**

* * *

The scream had come from Walter's room. The remainder of the team rushed to find Sylvester, He was holding a spray can of Germ X and a once crumpled sheet of paper. His expression was twisted and Walter was unsure whether it was caused by sadness or anger. The letter. That was what he was holding. When Walter had slept with Paige the night before he must have dropped letter on the floor more invested in her body than the sheet of paper. Sylvester knew and in a few minutes so would the rest of the team.

In few minutes they'd be pitying him and telling him they were sorry though he would never be sure if they really were. More like they'd be asking Sly if he was ok, Megan was technically his sweetheart is bare terms. Walter ran his hand through his hair and chose to remain silent. Nobody on the team spoke until they watched Sylvester, he sat on Walter's bed scanned the writing and uttered "Megan..." his voice barely audible.

"Sly what's going on?" Happy asked in her voice was a spike of annoyance Walter could detect that before she'd come upstairs she'd been interrupted but from what.

"Why didn't you tell us?" It was clear that Sylvester's question was directed at Walter.

"I...uh... t-this s-situation was personal to me, I d-didn't want you guys to have to feel my pain." That was the least of the situation but the most Walter felt himself able to say.

"But Paige clearly knew." Sylvester responded the grief in his voice replaced with anger.

Walter took the letter from Sylvester "Walter..." Paige replied quietly.

"As you...uh know I um... care about um... Paige." Walter replied swallowing back.

"Oh and by the way Walter, I know all about you and Paige." Sylvester responded as he lifted Walter's tie off the floor

As Walter had suspected Happy and Toby went to comfort Sylvester, Paige pulled Walter in for a quick kiss. "You did the best you could." Paige whispered into his ear.

Her breath tickled his ear. "Thank you P-paige." he replied running his hand through his hair. Walter watched Sylvester he pulled out a photo of Megan and rested it against the letter. "Walter, would you mind if I kept this?" Sylvester asked lifting the tear stained crumpled letter. Walter nodded his head, he never wanted to see that letter again it reminded him of all those days Megan had been sick and he wasn't allowed to help her. Walter had his hand taken by Paige who lead him downstairs, Ralph was sitting on the couch. "Ralph would you like to go over some algorithms with me so you can do some more programming?"

Ralph jumped up "I'd love to Walter!"

Walter ruffled Ralph's hair and smiled toward Paige.

/ As the Days Go On

Paige watched her son talk to Walter and smiled he was probably learning more in the garage than his old teacher could ever teach him. Ralph didn't question not attending school for the day but Paige knew she'd have to tell her son eventually of her decision and she hoped his reaction would be a positive one.

Ralph stood up and rushed to his mother to embrace her. Paige grinned as her son showed affection towards her. She bent down and kissed her son's forehead and smiled. "What did Walter teach you?"

"He taught me some basic algorithms for HTML and Javascript."

"I'm so proud of you." she murmured to Ralph kissing his forehead again. "Do you know why your not at school today Ralph?" she asked him.

Ralph's eyes widened "No, why?"

"Parent teacher interviews didn't go that great last night." Paige replied stoking her son's hair. "I pulled you out."

Ralph stood bewildered for a moment "But you've always been telling me I have to go to school and make friends."

Paige sighed and took a deep breath. "Well your teacher was not meeting your needs so I decided you'd be better off here at the garage." Paige replied intentionally leaving out the fact that Walter had basically told off his teacher.

Ralph smiled and ran back to Walter "So I get to spend everyday in the garage?" Paige heard her son ask Walter.

Walter smiled toward Ralph and Paige pulled him over. "You're gonna have to tell Ralph about your sister at some point."

"Sylvester will probably spit it out at some point while he's mourning."

"Walter." Paige replied her tone changing, "I'm being serious, you need to tell him."

Paige turned to face Ralph he was talking to Happy and she was showing him how pick a lock in a more efficient fashion.

"I'll tell him soon." Walter responded.

"You better." Paige replied then she pulled him in for another kiss. Walter had made up his mind tomorrow he would tell Ralph.

* * *

**AN/: So the team now knows about Walter and Paige and about Megan, well that is accept for Ralph. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/: It's been a loooong time since I've posted a chapter and I deeply apologize for that. My life has been rather hectic lately in the least and I've been taking a few reviews to heart especially the ones that say I need to edit my grammar. I apologize for the huge delay, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Walter and Paige spent the night together again while Ralph slept in the spare room down the hall. Walter held Paige close as she gave him chaste kisses. He tenderly massaged her and kissed her back to keep his mind of Megan. Everyone knew accept Ralph, when would he find the right time to tell the little genius of the tragedy. He didn't even recall telling Ralph his sister had MS. Walter was far too exhausted to waddle through his muddled thoughts and quickly fell asleep still holding onto Paige.

He awoke next to Paige, her arm was splayed out against his chest. He kissed her forehead tenderly and gently moved her arm beneath the covers which he threw over her. When both Ralph and Paige woke up, he would have made them breakfast so he could discuss Megan with Ralph. Walter fetched a pan from the cupboard and set it to make some bacon. He fried it but not long before he was spun around into the embrace of Paige who kissed him. He suddenly lost all thoughts and kissed her back with more passion. The surge that had channelled through Walter ended and Paige smiled. Walter looked back at the bacon, it was burnt and crumbling apart. Paige shook her head towards Walter, "I know," she whispered in his ear. "We could head over to the diner for breakfast." Then she kissed him again.

"Seems... errr... efficient." Walter responded swallowing back. He watched Paige rush upstairs to wake Ralph, he could try to discuss Megan with him then. He quickly headed upstairs and dressed himself in a suit jacket and a nice tie. Then Walter headed into the bathroom and adjusted his hair. He cleaned himself up and headed downstairs. Paige was standing holding Ralph's hand. She was wearing a lace shirt and a skirt, she'd managed to go back to her apartment yesterday and get some clean clothing. Ralph smiled when he saw Walter. "Hi Walter!" he seemed to chirp hugging the genius.

To Ralph's embrace Walter did not stiffen, he hugged Ralph back. "Morning Ralph."

"You ready?" Paige asked Walter quickly kissing his cheek.

He gave a small smile and responded, "Whenever you are."

Paige drove them over to "the Hearth" a classy family diner that was still quite cheap. "Welcome to the Hearth, what can I get you?" asked a hostess.

"Table for 3." Paige responded grasping both Ralph and Walter's hands.

"Right this way miss." The hostess replied leading Walter, Paige and Ralph to a small booth. On the wall next to the booth there was a juke box with tons of old songs that Walter noticed that Paige seemed to recognize. "I remember these from my childhood!" Paige said stifling a giggle. A few Beatles song were listed. Notably, "Hey Jude." Walter watched Paige dig through her wallet for a quarter but to no avail. He was about to offer her one when the waitress appeared. "Welcome to the Hearth, what can I get you."

Ralph who was sipping from a straw in his water ordered the Pancakes while Walter and Paige both ordered an Egg Benedict. The waitress left after she took their orders and Walter proceeded to hand Paige the quarter. Paige took it with delight and smiled "Thank you Walt." she replied popping another quick kiss onto his cheek. She put the quarter in the slot and selected "Hey Jude" or #45 as it was coded by the machine. Suddenly the song began to play, it was quiet at first but as it progressed the volume increased. Walter could hear Paige singing along to the song trying to make sure she wasn't noticed. "Hey Jude don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her." he heard Paige sing. Walter tried to mouth the words along with Paige. Paige smiled and kneed Walter who was across the booth. The waitress soon arrived with the trios food. She placed Ralph's pancakes in front of Ralph and Eggs Benedicts in front of both Walter and Paige. Ralph began to eat quickly as did Paige. Walter sat still for a little before taking tiny bites of his food. How was he going to tell Ralph? "Ralph?" Walter asked swallowing back and running his hand through his hair.

"What is it Walter?" Ralph asked with his eager voice as he continued to shovel down pancakes.

"Have you ever met my sister?"

Ralph shook his head "But I've heard about her, weren't she and Sly together?"

"They were..."

Paige kneed Walter again but this time it was her way of saying get to the point. Walter took a deep breath "Well Ralph, Megan my sister was very very sick, she had a disease called Multiple Sclerosis. Ralph my point is you won't be seeing Megan around again."

"Why is that?"

"She succumbed it." Walter replied swallowing back.

Ralph sat still for a while and responded "Doesn't it hurt Walter?"

Walter took another deep breath and hugged the genius, "It does Ralph it does."

* * *

**AN/: I wasn't sure how Walter was gonna explain it to Ralph but I eventually resolved since Ralph doesn't know Megan very well, he'd be much more worried about Walter's well being than his own. I'm not sure how to exactly continue this, so if anyone has any ideas please tell me I guess I could just continue maybe write more with Sylvester experiencing the pain of Megan's loss. Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Nothing new here, I just finally updated**

* * *

The trio quickly finished their breakfast and went to pay the bill. As they were in a hurry Walter politely told the waitress to keep the change. Paige smiled and kissed his cheek the kind gesture. She drove them back to the garage her and Walter occupying the front and Ralph in the back seat eyes fastened to his 3DS. Walter would turn ever so often to see Ralph and smiled to him as Ralph continued to play his video game that Walter was helping him program and develop. They arrived at the garage and as Paige stopped the car Walter opened the door then circled the car to open Paige's door, the Ralph's. Ralph scampered ahead into the garage and Paige took Walter's hand. They entered the garage to find Happy, Toby and Sylvester had already arrived. Walter grew nervous as Toby smirked at their conjoined hands and released Paige's hand at his glance. Paige kissed Walter's cheek again "I'm going to get some rest, I'm awfully tired for some reason." Then she headed upstairs and Walter heard his bedroom door close.

Walter headed towards the couch and collapsed onto it, he'd given Ralph the bare minimum of an explanation of what happened to Megan and he was sure the little genius would be back with some questions. Of course he was right for a few minutes later he felt a tap on the head.

"Walter?"

Walter sat up and rubbed his eyes stretching his arms. "Mmmmm yes Ralph?"

"What's MS?"

Walter had known this moment was going to come he just was not sure how to take it. "MS or Multiple Sclerosis is a neuron degenerative disease. It blocks neural pathways which can lead to many symptoms and in Megan's case disability and loss of some movement." Walter stopped himself before he began to ramble on about his sister.

Ralph looked toward Walter "Megan? She was important to you, how come you never told us about her?"

"Megan... s-she was one of the only people who could fully connect with me and too which I showed emotions before you and your mother came into my life. S-she kept me stable and she uh... understood me in a way. I offered t-to give her experiment t-treatments but she r-rejected them saying MS was her fight." Walter replied swallowing back. "I didn't want to put you guys in my position, I knew Megan was going to die someday you didn't have to know and worry a-about it. It was m-my fight."

"MS was your sisters fight and yours Walter." Ralph replied burying his head into Walter's shirt. Walter could tell he was going to deep into the topic for Ralph to handle. "L-look why don't you go play a game of chess with Sylvester?"

"Ok, seeya Walter." Ralph replied scampering away.

He heard a familiar voice as the stairs were descended "You handled that pretty well."

"Paige." Walter replied wanting to say more but finding the only words to leave his mouth were her name.

"Walter, Ralph is a curious boy but, he still is young and he still needs his innocence, you told him enough but you kept enough hidden." Paige replied sitting next to him on the couch.

"Paige I..." Before he could finish Paige closed the distance between their lips "had to tell Ralph." he whispered against her lips.

"Shut up and let me kiss you!" Paige replied after pulling away then pulled him into a much more heated kiss. Her tongue found an opening and took it as she kissed Walter. Soon enough she toppled him over as she continued to kiss him. Her body was on top dominating Walter as he kissed her back. Walter pulled himself from Paige. "Paige if we are going to do what I think we should go into the privacy of my own room, we wouldn't want Toby to see or Ralph."

"Oh of course." Walter lifted Paige's body and it as if he was carrying her over the threshold he carried her up the stairs. And once they arrived in his room he dropped her body and quickly landed on the bed. She tore away his clothes and he lightly unhooked her bra. They lay together in her bed and once again exposed how much they loved each other. As Walter pulled Paige in for deep kisses as they slowly made love beneath the covers.

After they had finished Paige was staring at the ceiling blinking back and forth. "Paige I-I've been thinking for a while."

"Go on." Paige replied turning to face Walter.

"You know the money I had to cure Megan's MS, I was thinking of another use for it."

"Walter use it for yourself you should let loose and live a little." Paige replied smiling.

"No Paige you don't understand, I want to use the money to fund a better education for Ralph."

* * *

**A/N: I thought now was the perfect time to finally use the idea Writerfreak001 gave me 6 or so chapters ago, I will still be continuing the Megan's death plot line it just will no longer be the central focus of the story. Please review :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've decided this will be the last chapter of As the Days Go On, I hope you have enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! If you haven't checked out my new series Cliffhanger, please do and of course keep your eyes open for one shots!**

* * *

Paige rolled her body over to Walter and kissed him. She tasted salt only to realize she was crying tears of joy. "Is that a yes?"

Paige giggled and kissed him again this time lightly "Yes it does Walter." she whispered against his lips.

"Paige it's getting late and we wouldn't want Toby to know were engaging in sexual activities." Walter replied clearing his throat.

Paige was tempted to kiss Walter again and tell him to not care about what Toby be said and then she thought of Ralph. "You're right." she replied pulling the sheets to conceal herself "And we wouldn't want Ralph to see either."

Walter's smile turned to a twisted look at the mention of Ralph "Does he know about us?" Walter asked quietly.

"Walter he's not an idiot anyone could see that we're together." Walter gave her a bit of a glare "...No I haven't told him though."

Walter picked off his clothes from the floor and began to put them on piece by piece and helped Paige fasten her bra. They were clothed quickly and Paige made Walter's bed "If Sylvester finds out he'll make us sterilize the sheets again." Paige replied with a giggle.

"Let's get downstairs and organize this better education and maybe just maybe we can talk about us." Walter replied firmly.

Paige pulled him in for a heated kiss then upon pulling away she replied "Ok." She quickly rushed downstairs while Walter stood frozen with shock. Oh how that woman would be the death of him.

/Scorpion

Paige noticed Walter had come downstairs a few minutes later as she watched her son play Proton Arnold. She lightly tapped his shoulder "Ralph sweetie, Walter and I need to talk to you."

Ralph turned to face his mom after putting the game on pause "Can I finish or lose this round first?"

"Now." Paige replied in a stern tone as she gestured him towards the couch.

"Alright fine." Ralph replied.

"You can return to your game after, besides I know you never lose that game." Paige replied with a laugh.

"Practice makes perfect." Ralph replied quietly.

"Well, maybe you've been getting a bit too much practice." replied a different voice.

"Walter!" Ralph replied hugging the genius as Walter ruffled his hair and smiled. The trio sat down on the couch Ralph between Walter and Paige. Walter began the statement with Ralph's new education plan "Ralph, remember how I told you about my sister?" mentioning her still hurt Walter.

"Yes, that was just this morning." Ralph replied.

"Well, I...um r-raised a lot of m-money in case there was ever a cure for MS. B-but she's gone now and I was thinking if...if I can't help my sister I should help someone else I care about."

"Mom?" Ralph asked curiously.

"No you. Remember how your mother pulled you from school?"

"I've been learning tons at the garage." Ralph replied enthusiastically.

"Well, that money I've decided is going to go towards a better education plan for you." Walter eplied swallowing back. "With your genius we could get you into college classes online so you could increase your knowledge."

"I'd like that Walter." Ralph replied smiling.

"Good." Walter replied swallowing back using Megan's money for something else still hurt, but Ralph was one of the only other people he cared about in that way, besides Paige of course. "Second..." Walter replied before Paige's hand clasped his and she laced her fingers around his hand "As you can see your mother and I."

"You're together aren't you, I often here you calling to each other in the middle of the night, that's what people do when they're together."

"Yes Ralph, that's the simple part of it." Paige replied chiming in. Then Paige leaned across and kissed Walter's cheek causing him to blush. "Those are the last facts we have to tell you, Ralph."

"Do you want me to leave you with mom?" Ralph asked.

"I'm sure your mother would be happy with that." Walter replied laughing so Ralph stood up and went back to Proton Arnold. Paige inched closer to him and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Her tongue trailed his jawline. Earlier Sly had given back the letter indicating Megan's passing on it back so Walter brought Paige up to his room again. He had made his decision, even if he had lost someone special in his life, he was not alone, he would never be alone for her had found love and he had found family. And that was all he needed. "You sure you're ready for this Walter?" Paige asked him.

"I am." And with that Walter O'Brien through the letter into the flames.

* * *

**A/N: Fin. I simply thought Walter realizing he had an ideal life would be the perfect way to end this story. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
